


Thumb-Sucker

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [206]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Daddy Cas and baby dean ageplay fic centered around dean finding comfort in thumbsucking but being embarrassed to do it in front of his daddy. Cas tells him it's ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thumb-Sucker

Dean sucked on his thumb, eyes locked on the TV and the cartoon that was playing.

He heard footsteps and Dean took his thumb out of his mouth, turning to see Cas walking in the room.

“Hello, Dean. Are you still watching your cartoon?”

“Yep, Daddy.” Dean said, turning back to face the TV.

He wanted to put his thumb back in his mouth, but he wasn’t sure how Cas would react to it. Dean was a big boy after all.

“Well how about when you are finished watching this cartoon, you join me in the kitchen and have some lunch.”

“OK, Daddy.” Dean said. Cas left the room and Dean’s thumb slipped back in his mouth, and he sucked on it softly.

When Dean’s TV show ended, he walked into the kitchen, Cas’ back facing him.  Dean sighed softly, and his thumb dropped from his mouth.

“Show’s done, Daddy.” Dean said, sitting down at the table.

Cas glanced around and smiled. “Is that so? Ready for some lunch, Dean?”

“Yep!” Dean said, watching Cas bring his plate of food over. Dean was about to dig in, when Cas stopped him.

“Why is your thumb wet?” Cas asked, taking a napkin and wiping Dean’s thumb off. He looked at Dean, confused, and Dean looked down at his food. “Dean?”

“I…I was…ummm….I was suckin’ on it. I like it.”

“You like to suck your thumb?” Cas asked.

“Yeah…”

“It’s comforting for you?” Dean didn’t see the soft smile that was on Cas’ face.

“Yeah, but…but I…I’m a big boy. And big boys don’t suck their thumbs.” Dean said, looking up to see Cas’ smile. “Daddy?”

“It’s OK for you to suck your thumb if it comforts you.”

“You…you don’t mind?” Dean asked.

“No.” Cas said, shaking his head. “Big boys can suck their thumbs too.”

Dean returned the soft smile Cas had.

“Can I suck it right now?” Dean asked.

“I think you should eat your food first.”

“Right.” Dean smiled happily, taking a bite of his food, and chewing happily.

Cas laughed softly, and ran his hand through Dean’s hair, leaving back to the sink to wash some of the dishes there while Dean ate.


End file.
